


【翻訳】Get dressed up with no place to go.

by octp5



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Short One Shot, Translation, genderfluid!Kaito, mild swearing, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octp5/pseuds/octp5
Summary: 100% tooth-rotting fluff while Kaito is dressed up pretty. I mean, that’s really all this is.可愛らしく着飾った快斗の、100%歯がとけるような甘めの話。中身に関しては本当にそれで全部です。（作者様による概要訳）‐Dove Chocolate One Shotsシリーズの第十作目：快斗と新一の寝室での会話がメインの短編です。＊Additional tags（要素、設定、注意事項など）・Established Relationship：二人は既に交際中・Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi：登場するのはコナンを経験した新一・Cossdressing：女装・genderfluid!Kaito：快斗にgenderfluid（自らの性別を男性または女性と固定して考えていない人物）の設定・mild swearing：少し汚い言葉遣い





	【翻訳】Get dressed up with no place to go.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get dressed up with no place to go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313036) by [DragonSorceress22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22). 



> DoragonSorceress22様の作品、“Get dressed up with no place to go.”の日本語訳になります。
> 
> 翻訳を上げるのは二度目になります。DoragonSorceress22様の作品が本当に好きなので、今後もいくつか上げさせていただくことがあるかと思います。  
> 改めて、許可をしてくださった作者様には感謝しかありません。
> 
> DoragonSorceress22, I think your fics are too fascinating not to translate them and try to spread …thanks so much for your permission to translate them,again:3
> 
>  
> 
> この作品を良いなと思ってくれた方は、Notesのすぐ下にあるこの作品の原文へのリンクへ飛び、作品ページ下部にある「kudos」のボタンをポチッと押してみて下さい。（「いいね！」「拍手」にあたるものです。）
> 
> ＊Dove Chocolate One Shotシリーズについて  
> 作者様が不定期で投稿しているワンショット（読み切り作品）集の名前です。  
> 同シリーズには既に多くの作品が投稿されていますが、内容もカップリングも作品によって様々となっています。そのため、このシリーズを順番に訳していくことはしていません。
> 
> ＊翻訳内容について  
> 翻訳に関しては完全な素人です。原文に忠実に訳し切れていない部分、文章の流れなどから意訳している部分もいくつかあります。（今回意訳が多めかもしれません…）  
> 誤字脱字、訳のミスなど、コメント内で指摘して頂けるとありがたいです。

新一が寝室へと足を踏み入れた時、目の前の光景に対してある訴えが脳裏を掠めた。  
どうして俺のベッドのところに女の子がいるのか教えてくれ。 だが次の瞬間には、そこで寝そべっているのが快斗だと気がついた。  
両手を頭の後ろで組み、足をくるぶしの辺りで行儀よくクロスさせている。膝丈のハイソックスと柔らかくひだになっているスカートの間から少しだけ覗くその肌は体毛も無く、滑らかだ。パッドの付いたブラジャーと、スカートのフレアの手前に計算高く付けられたリボンが女性的なシルエットの幻影を作り上げている。  
快斗はウィッグを被ってはいないが、顔に薄くメイクを施し、耳には枕に当たってゆらりと揺れるクリップ留めのイヤリングを着けていた。

「よお」新一は言い、机のそばに持っていた鞄を置いた。

「よお」快斗もそう応えた。

「その変装は何か理由があるのか？」  
そう聞きながらも新一は『変装』という言葉が適切でないことが分かっていた。今回はそうではないのだ。しかし快斗はそんなことなど気にしていない様子だった。

「いや」快斗は答えた。  
「ただ、女の子に化ける機会がここしばらく無くってさ。それがなんていうか寂しかったんだよな」

「へえ」  
いや、快斗はそんな風に自身を縛るようなタイプではなかったはずだ─ある特定の人物や顔、名前にも。なのにどうして一つの性別にこだわるんだ？  
新一は快斗の隣のベッドの縁に腰掛け、彼の太ももに手を伸ばしてしまわないように心がけた。柔らかな布地と滑らかな肌の隙間は、覚悟していた以上にそそられるものだった。快斗はそんな新一の様子を見逃すことはなかった。彼の浮かべた煽るような笑みが、新一の頬を疑いようも無く熱くする。そのせいで、とある考えが浮かんだ新一は考えるよりも先に口を開いていた。

「なあ、俺が一人と深く付き合う方が好きなのは知ってると思うけど、お前は恋人が一人だけで十分だって本当に思ってるか？」

快斗のいたずらっぽい笑顔は消え、彼は身体を起こしてそこに座った。混乱しているのか眉が下がっている。  
「おいおい一体なんの話してるんだ？」

「特に深い意味はねえけど、」新一はすぐにそう言った。 「ただちょっと思ってさ。今まで考えたこと無かったか？」  
「んん～～」快斗は唸りながら再びベッドへと倒れこんだ。  
その動きと共にスカートが少し捲れ上がり、新一は内側の唇を噛んだ。  
「まあ、ねえかな」

「あー…そうなのか」戸惑ったふりをして新一は答える。 「もしかして俺、開けちゃいけない扉でも開けちまった？」

「お前らしいよな」快斗はそう言って笑った。 「でも、そんなことないぜ」  
彼は手を伸ばすと新一のシャツの裾を引っ張った。新一はそれに気づき、ベッドの中の方へ移動すると快斗の隣に横になった。肘をついて上体は起こしたまま、快斗の顔が見られるようにしておく。  
「そんなこと思いつきもしなかったな。お前といて窮屈だと思ったことなんて一度もねえよ、新一」快斗はそう続けた。  
「だってさ、お前と比較できるようなやつなんて一体どこにいるんだ？」

言葉の意味を理解するのに一瞬時間がかかる。  
「んん…」新一は小さく声を上げた。

「お前みたいに俺のことを理解できる奴がいるか？」 快斗はそう続け、新一はさらに赤くなった。  
「お前みたいに、俺とうまくやっていけて、俺と張り合えて、俺を好きでいてくれて、犯罪も何もかも、全てを受け入れてくれるような奴がいるのかよ？俺に他に何かが必要だと思ったことなんてねえな」  
彼は上体を起こすと、新一と同じ体勢を取った。  
「さらに言えば、お前さえいてくれればそれでいい。落ち着いていられる場所、俺が帰ってくるところとしてな。言ってる意味、わかるだろ？」

快斗は新一の視線を捉える。新一はしばらく答えることができなかった。  
「クソ…」ようやくそう言葉を吐き出した。

快斗がニヤリと笑う。「気負わなくていいぜ」

「へえ、そうかよ」  
自分を取り戻し、疑い深げなトーンを含ませながら新一は答えたが、口元に広がる笑みを抑えることはできなかった。  
快斗はマニキュアの施された指先を新一の頬へと滑らせ、彼を優しく、チェリー味のするキスへと導いた。


End file.
